Quadcopters may be designed to serve a single purpose. It may be difficult, impractical, and/or dangerous to alter quadcopters to serve additional and/or different purposes. Further, accessories for quadcopters may be limited and/or may require significant work to make the accessories able to attach and/or function on the quadcopter. As a result, the applications of quadcopters may be limited and/or use of quadcopters may become costly and/or unsafe.